


This Wasn't the Sword We Discussed

by CaffeineNCupcakes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Sword jokes, Trick or Treating, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineNCupcakes/pseuds/CaffeineNCupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Kanata gets a wrong idea about which sword Souma means :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't the Sword We Discussed

Kanata had to admit it. He wasn’t the biggest fan of autumn, it marked the ending of his favorite season; summer. Endings of seasons and starting new ones, however felt like new beginnings, and as brightly coloured painted leaves fell silently from the dying tree branches, the sounds of them crunching under his shoes was magical to say the least.

It was a rather cold morning in mid October, the leaves were almost gone by now so the entire ground was covered in a multi coloured crunchy carpet. The smoke of his breath showed through the scarf he kept up to his mouth to keep warm, the coffee between his hands growing colder by the second. This morning would be the morning he talked to Souma. 

Thinking it and actually doing it were two entirely different things however. Kanata could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his head felt like it would explode and he was actually shaking. Souma appeared in front of him, nonchalantly waving, obviously not sensing any of the inner alarms going off in Kanata’s head.

Kanata tried not to stutter and while he succeeded in this, it really wasn’t helpful that his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence. “Hey Souma. What’s…” He paused as his voice went up about 7 octaves, placing the back of his hand against his left cheek. If he finished his sentence he’d sound stupid, but the same went for if he left it unfinished. “...up, man?” Great! He sounded like a thug! Amazing!

Souma laughed warmly, his cheeks growing a little pink as Kanata squinted to verify he wasn’t imagining it. “I’m doing great!” He pushed a piece of his long hair behind his ear. Kanata felt sweat dripping down the side of his face. “Why’re you...sweating?” The sword keeper raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kanata placed his hands in front of his face, shaking his head quickly. “I..I’m not sweating. I-I’m fine.” Souma quite obviously took what he said with a grain of salt.

“Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you, since Halloween is around the corner...what...3 weeks?” Souma trailed off, creating a mental calendar in his head. “I’m going trick-or-treating this year, and I was kinda wondering if you’d come with me?” He paused to brush more hair behind his ear. Kanata couldn’t believe his ears. Did THE Souma just ask him if he could go trick-or-treating with him?!! Kanata’s senses were all over the place, causing him to step backwards, right over a pumpkin, landing on his ass, right over the stem. 

Pain shot all up his spine, his too cool act quickly malfunctioning by the second. First he sweats through the 2 layers of his uniform, second, his voice cracks in front of Souma, and now he has a pumpkin stem up his ass. Just fucking fantastic. 

Souma leaned over, holding out his hand as he was obviously stifling a laugh. “Hey, you okay?” He asked as he leaned down and grasped Kanata’s hand. Shocks of passion rocked through his body as he suddenly was struggling to breathe. His stomach was so tightened, it was as if he was going to throw up. Was this what it felt like to suddenly touch your crush for the first time? Then it became apparent that those shocks were due to the pumpkin stem currently starting to go way more up his ass than he ever would have wanted anything for that matter up there.

Souma helped him up, going into nurse mode immediately. The strings of “Where does it hurt?” came quicker than Kanata would have ever been able to answer them — without his current condition even.

The blue haired boy panicked, pressing their lips together quickly, without realizing what he was doing, once he did however, he pulled back, open mouthed and out of breath.

Souma looked like he’d been scarred, but quickly removed that from his face, replacing it with his soft look as per usual.

Kanata had done it. He’d fucked up beyond anything.

The last thing he expected was to feel a soft pair of lips against his, and a gentle hand in his hair. He pulled back quickly but was greeted with a smiling, warm-eyed and definitely not mad Souma.

“H-How did you know?” This is was all Kanata was able to spit out from his burning red face and sweating which now starting to be through his jacket, therefore making him cold.

Souma’s answer was more surprising. “Know what?”

Kanata was beyond dumbfounded as he stared at the ground in a spiral of pity. “S-So…. you don’t know… okay. I thought it was basically national news that I had more than a crush on you.”

Souma turned redder than his unit-mate’s hair and smiled, quickly pulling Kanata up to his feet. “Do you need the nurse once we get in there?” Kanata shook his head, shaking slightly as he realized Souma took his first kiss.

“I need to stop at my unit’s room quickly before class, and I have an idea.” a smirk mischievously slid it’s way across the sword keeper’s cheek. “We still got time right?” He looked at his watch. “7:45. We got half an hour before class even begins.”

Kanata followed Souma across campus to a new area he’d only been to once. This was the area where UNDEAD and Fine practiced as far as he knew but didn’t know Souma’s unit practiced here too. Souma pulled off his jacket once inside and motioned for Kanata to do the same.

“W-What are we doing? I...I feel like we shouldn’t be here.” He stuttered and quickly finished the rest of his sentence as to not mess up again.

“Excuse me?” Souma squinted. Kanata repeated himself and continued looking around the room, the vast display of weapons on the wall enough to make him scared.

Souma followed his trail of sight.

“...Oh. Those are just phony weapons for show with our costumes. They’re made of plastic. See?” Souma brought what appeared to be a machete to Kanata and as the marine life obsesser touched it, his eyes lit up full of life. 

“Can’t believe I was scared of that… Kinda funny if you think about it.” Kanata’s smile was met with soft lips upon his and he widened his eyes, quickly kissing back to the best of his ability. Which, his abilities by the way were not much.

Souma pulled back, an eyebrow cocking. “You've never kissed anyone have you? Not even Producer?” Kanata shook his head, staring emptily at the ground. “No because...I'm...gay.”

Souma breathed a sigh of relief. “So I can kiss you?”

Kanata looked at him like he's just proposed the dumbest idea in the world. “Yes you can, you idiot.”

And so they did.

Souma’s lips were pressed harshly against Kanata’s, his tongue gently rubbing against the chapped crevices in the teal haired male’s lips from constantly biting them. The small gasp that erupted from Kanata was almost angelic.

“You love the ocean, yet your lips are chapped. Why’s that?” Souma asked carefully, sensing small insecurities from the teal haired boy that loved the ocean so much.

Kanata raised an eyebrow. “The ocean is salty.” He stated, shrugging it off and licking his lips.

Souma snickered and looked at the way Kanata was slowly walking around, testing every spot before he stepped on it. It was almost like he was afraid to be in there.

“Should we leave?” The swordsman shook his head and petted the blue mat of hair on Kanata’s head. “There’s no club activities today. Why don’t you stay awhile? Sit down in one of our bamboo chairs.” Kanata turned red, and watched as Souma turned an awkward shade of the same colour.

“Uh...well...um...shit.” Kanata was in trouble.”Makeoutwithme.”

Souma was taking a drink from his water bottle and choked on the contents as he tried not to spew water everywhere. Once he got most of the water down, letting the rest of it trickle from the side of his mouth he deadpanned Kanata.

“You fucking want me to what?”

“You heard me, I want to kiss you, with tongue.” Kanata said in a soft voice, trying not to laugh with delight. His dream was really coming true.

Their lips connected in a bout of sparks and flames, Souma’s tongue slipping out on occasion to lick at Kanata’s bottom lip, a nibble here, a soft bite there paired with a gasp or a sharp intake of breath.

“S-Souma.” It was uttered under breaths of exasperation and torturous waiting for a small nibble or bite. 

Souma took the plunge, quite literally and slipped his tongue inside of Kanata’s mouth, inside it was like heaven. All warm and cozy and tasted like hot chocolate.

A door slammed open and they immediately pulled apart, finding a very shocked Kuro and Chiaki. “We were looking for you, Souma. Kanata! Your little friend wants to speak with you…” Kuro’s deep voice boomed in the empty practice room as he grabbed Souma by the arm and started to drag him away. Kanata made one last eye contact with the sword keeper as he winked and sprinted away.

Chiaki did not look the least bit pleased.


End file.
